Fratello
by AngieRouge
Summary: Forgive each other, that's what brothers do... right? Rated T because of dear Lovino's mouth... and thoughts.


**Here's a small fic about the Italy brothers, enjoy! **

**Oh and let me know if I made any grammar mistakes or wrote strange stuff, which I probably did, and I'll change it. **

**

* * *

**

FRATELLO

"Get lost you stupid idiot! All you are capable of is wagging your fucking tail for that fucking bastard owner of yours! You are worse than a bitch! I hate you!" and I pushed him away. I pushed away _mio fratello._

Those words, they won't vanish, they are still there, ready to pierce me like daggers, my words…

I take the keys to my car, the car he gave me, I start the engine, uselessly hoping my thoughts will fade away with that roar, and leave. Why am I going? Such an idiotic question, _è mio fratello, cazzo._

Red light. Why did I even stop? A kid crosses the street, he stops half way to stare at me… those eyes, those innocent eyes remember me of… damn it! "Hey you brat! What the hell are you looking at? Get your ass out of the way or I'll run over you!" … _cazzo_! The kid ran away, the traffic light is back to green, I accelerate.

I wish he had run away too, I wish he had immediately turned his back on me. Or even better, he should have attacked me, he should have called me every name under the sun and treated me like the shit I am… but no, Veneziano would never do that.

He didn't turn his back on me, he didn't attack me, only… that stare, that idiotic innocent stare of his and my own words echoing.

I pull over to the sidewalk. There's the main door, I wish it didn't open, I wish no one was inside that building. I turn off the engine but my hand won't let go of the key, I can still go back, I still have time to… the door swings open, he noticed me, _cazzo_! What should I do now? It's obvious you idiot, get out of the car!

It's cold, but there's a warm light coming out of that door and wrapped in that warmness there's him, my brother. He's smiling. I hate him.

I approach the door, trying to evade his gaze but as I get closer I can't keep my head down… That smile is still there, for me.

"You're back, I'm happy ve~"

Now I get it, I hate myself.

* * *

The warmness of the living room makes me fall into a state of complete torpidity_. _My gaze gets lost into the sparkles of the fireplace, did time stop? No, it's just an illusion. "I made _Baci di Dama*_, try them out!" He comes out of the kitchen and hands me a tray full of biscuits "tell me what you think of them, are they good?". He smiles, how can he possibly have forgotten what happened last time?

Hmmm such a sweet flavor, like when I was just a kid and Sp... "They are good, really good!". Damn it! Why am I smiling so awkwardly? I can't even smile for my brother, I'm such an idiot!

He giggled "Ve~ I knew you would have liked them!". The fire flames create magical reflections on his auburn hair, such a nice and warm color… What the fuck! Am I becoming some sick perverted copy of France? Lovino Romano Vargas stop those thoughts NOW! … Perfect, I'm talking to my fucking self again!

He interrupts my inner speech "Hey! Want to know what I did this week? So, I decided to clean up the house but then I didn't do it because it was siesta time, I also…" He didn't even wait for my answer! I didn't ask him to tell me everything about his life, did I? All of this useless talk makes no sense, how in the hell is he capable of talking to me so simply after… that day.

His words become an indistinct sound, I really can't listen to them, not while I feel overwhelmed by other things… by those words that are still echoing in my head.

"… then I went to Germany's place, cooking together has been so much fun! And…"

I bite my tongue, I don't want to hurt him, not again.

"… but we ran out of flour so..."

"Err… Feliciano, I don't know how to explain it, but actually I came here to talk about something different"

"Ve?" his face is always the same, it didn't change even now, it's just slightly tilting on one side.

"I… I felt the need to talk to you about last time". It's over! It's over! I shouldn't have brought up this thing!

"I… I shouldn't have told you…"

"Oh, you are talking about last time we met, you don't have to worry, really veee~ You are always very stressed and you needed to let off steam… never mind, it's not a problem ve~"

He keeps smiling, that idiot! He could insult me, he could spit in my face, he could make just anything he wanted of me, but he won't… That's how he is, I should be grateful to him for that. I hold my breath for a second and

"_G-grazie, _you really took a load off my chest. You know, I never really understood you _fratello, _but that doesn't mean you are not important to me"

Something's wrong, he just twitched and froze. He gets up and turns towards the fireplace. Silence. The sound of burning wood is all that can be heard in the room. His fist is clenching over the armchair. What happened? T-that's not Veneziano…

"That word… _fratello_… Don't call me that".

End

* * *

*_Baci di Dama_ (Ladies' Kisses) are hazelnut biscuits filled with chocolate, they are typical of Piedmont, in Northern Italy.

* * *

**Lol you might want to kill me because of that ending.**

**Unfortunately it kind of reflects Italy's real situation, that's sad... I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
